


Lani

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dorks in Love, E-rating for 2nd chapter, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Steve surprises Danny, awkward moment, blowjob, gaysex, romantic dinner, romantic holiday, steve would do anything for danny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: "Was zur Hölle Steve!" Steve saß mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen neben Danny. "Das ist das Turtle Bay Resort!""Ich weiß.""Das ist ein verdammtes Luxushotel!""Ich weiß.""Ein verdammt teures Luxushotel Steven!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet. Aber privat gehts bei mir im Moment ein wenig drunter und drüber (eher drunter).  
> Ich wünsche euch trotzdem Spaß mit der neuen Story.

**Lani | 01**

"Was zur Hölle …"

Danny saß auf dem Beifahrersitz von Steves Truck und starrte auf das Gebäude vor ihnen.  
Steve hatte ihn gestern Abend gebeten seine Tasche zu packen _'weil wir ein paar entspannte Tage zusammen verbringen'_. Und bei _'entspannte Tage'_ hatte Danny an ein paar Bier und gemütliche Abende auf der Veranda, lange Morgen im Bett, vielleicht einen Wanderausflug (ja Steve hatte ihn davon überzeugt das sie cool waren, vielen Dank) und an gutes Essen gedacht.  
Aber das??

Danny hatte geahnt, dass sie die Zeit wohl nicht bei Steve verbringen würden, als wer nicht den Weg zu sich nach Hause eingeschlagen hatte, als sie vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde vom Palace weggefahren waren. Danny hatte nichts gesagt, als sie auf den Kamehameha Highway in Richtung Norden aufgefahren waren. Er hatte sich von der Musik berieseln lassen, hatte Steve vertraut ...  
Aber jetzt?!?!

"Was zur Hölle Steve!" Steve saß mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen neben Danny. "Das ist das Turtle Bay Resort!"

"Ich weiß."

"Das ist ein verdammtes Luxushotel!"

"Ich weiß."

"Ein verdammt teures Luxushotel Steven!"

Steve hatte auch noch den Nerv zu lachen. "Das ist nicht dein Problem Danno."

"Was soll das heißen 'nicht mein Problem? Wir sind hier verdammt! Natürlich ist das mein Problem!"

Steve drehte sich zu ihm. "Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist bereits alles geregelt. Wir brauchen uns um nichts mehr zu kümmern. Die kommenden zweieinhalb Tage sind für uns Danno. Nur für uns. Wer weiß wann wir das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben werden."

Danny öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, während sein Blick kurz auf das Hotel glitt.

"Wieso?"

"Weil wir es verdient haben. Wir haben in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr durchgemacht, als sich andere vorstellen können. Und ich möchte einmal Zeit mit dir, ohne dass uns jemand stört. Keine Arbeit, keine Exen, kein nichts Danno. Nur du und ich und vielleicht der Zimmerservice."

"Du musst das nicht tun," antwortete Danny resigniert. "Ich wäre mit einem einfachen Wochenende bei dir auch glücklich gewesen."

Steve griff nach Dannys Hand und hielt sie in seiner. "Das weiß ich Danny. Aber ich möchte es gern tun. Es ist meine Art mich bei dir zu bedanken. Für alles was du bis jetzt für mich getan hast. Akzeptier es einfach. Bitte."

Dannys anfängliche Wut war bereits verraucht. Natürlich konnte er es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn solche Entscheidungen über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen wurden. Und wenn jemand für ihn so viel Geld ausgab ... unnötiges Geld, dass man sich für später einmal hätte sparen können.  
Aber er konnte Steves treudoofen Blick einfach nicht widerstehen und seufzte.

"Fein ... dann zeig mir was du für uns geplant hast."

Das Grinsen auf Steves Gesicht war riesig. Er drückte Dannys Hand kurz, ehe er aus dem Auto stieg und dem wartenden Parkdienst seinen Schlüssel reichte. Danny folgte seinem Beispiel und schulterte seine Tasche, ehe er neben Steve ins Innere des Hotels ging. Er folgte seinem Partner an die Rezeption, während er sich in Ruhe umsah.  
Wenn Steve sich bereits um alles gekümmert hatte, konnte er wenigstens die Aussicht genießen.

Der junge Mann hinter der Rezeption begrüßte Steve mit einem Lächeln, was Danny ein wenig die Augen zusammen kneifen ließ. "E komo mai. Mein Name ist Tomo, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich habe ein Ocean Cottage reserviert. Auf den Namen McGarrett."

Danny drehte sich zu Steve um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hatte bitte WAS reserviert?  
Nein ... nein, er würde ruhig bleiben. Ganz ruhig. Sich aufzuregen brachte ihm ja doch nichts.

Der Mann, Tomo, tippte etwas in seinen Computer ein und strahlte Steve an. Wie konnte man nur so verdammt offensichtlich mit jemandem flirten? Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Steve McGarrett?" Steve nickte. "Ich habe eine Reservierung für Sie und einen Mister Danny Williams. Ein Ocean Cottage mit Frühstück für zwei Übernachtungen."

Tomo hob seinen Kopf und blieb kurz bei Danny hängen, ehe er sich wieder freundlich lächelnd an Steve wandte.  
Ja genau, Mister Danny Williams ist auch da, dachte Danny ein wenig gehässig.  
Er war für gewöhnlich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Aber bei Steve und ihm schien ja nichts normal zu laufen. Also konnte er auch ein wenig eifersüchtig sein.

Während Steve die Details mit dem jungen Mann hinter der Rezeption klärte, ließ Danny sich doch von der Neugier packen. Er wanderte ein wenig in der Lobby umher, checkte automatisch alle möglichen Fluchtwege (verdammte Arbeit).

Er ging zu einer der deckenhohen Fensterfronten und blickte auf den Ozean. Danny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal richtig Urlaub gemacht hatte. Es musste noch vor Graces Geburt gewesen sein. Er war mit Rachel nach England geflogen, um ihre Heimat kennen zu lernen. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr wirklich an Details erinnern.  
Und seit der Scheidung und dem Umzug von New Jersey nach Hawaii (der all seine Ersparnisse aufgefressen hatte) hatte er noch keine Chance gehabt.  
Außerdem war ein Urlaub ohne Grace für ihn nie in Frage gekommen und Rachel würde ihn vermutlich sowieso nicht allein mit ihr irgendwo hin fahren lassen. Aber Danny wollte das unbedingt mit ihr nachholen. Irgendwann.

Eine Hand auf Dannys Schulter holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Wir können gleich in unser Zimmer,“ meinte Steve ruhig und Danny nickte. „Du bist nicht böse auf mich?“

Dannys Herz krampfte sich ein wenig zusammen. „Nein Steve, ich bin nicht böse. Ich war nur sehr, sehr überrascht, das ist alles.“

Steve lächelte ihn an und Danny konnte nicht anders. Er legte seine Hand an Steves Wange, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn sanft.

„Es ist schon verdammt lange her, dass jemand so etwas für mich getan hat, weißt du. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt.“

Steves Hand legte sich an Dannys Seite und er zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich. „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen. Es ist eine Schande, dass du solange darauf verzichten musstest. Aber wir sind jetzt zusammen Danny. Wir sind ein Team. Und ich werde meinen Partner ab und an überraschen.“

„Romantiker,“ lachte Danny.

„Mr. McGarrett, Ihr Cottage würde nun für Sie bereit stehen,“ wurden sie von einer jungen Frau unterbrochen. „Wenn Sie möchten bringe ich Sie gerne hin.“

„Sehr gern,“ antwortete Steve höflich, ehe er seine Finger mit Dannys verflocht und sie der Frau folgten.

„Sie haben im Cottage uneingeschränkten Zimmerservice und ich oder einer meiner Kollegen werden Ihnen jederzeit behilflich sein. Sollten Sie Fragen oder Wünsche haben, wenden Sie sich bitte gern an uns.“

„Mahalo,“ antwortete Danny und Steve schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Ja, er konnte auch kultiviert sein. Und sie waren ja quasi im Urlaub, also konnte er sich auch zusammen reißen und das bisschen an hawaiianischer Sprache anwenden, dass er sich in den letzten beiden Jahren angeeignet hatte.

„Der Tisch für ihr Abendessen ist heute Abend um 20 Uhr für sie reserviert. Wir würden Sie gerne bitten in Abendgarderobe zu erscheinen. Kein Smoking oder Anzug, aber bitte auch keine kurzen Jeans.“

Sie führte Steve und Danny durch das Hotel in den Garten nach draußen, auf ein paar kleinere Hütten zu.  
Danny konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Steve das getan hatte. Und das er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, dass Ganze eine komplette Woche vor ihm geheim zu halten. Es eine komplette Woche vor Kono geheim zu halten, die wirklich eine Spürnase für solche Dinge hatte.

Sie blieben vor einem der kleine Häuschen stehen und sie öffnete die Tür für Steve und ihn.

„Willkommen in ihrem Ocean Cottage. Wir wünschen ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“

Sie reichte Steve die Schlüssel und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen.  
Steve, ganz der Gentleman, ließ Danny den Vortritt. Es war unglaublich schön. Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß, mit einem Kingsize-Bett und einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei bequemen Sesseln. Doch was Danny wirklich die Sprache verschlug war der Ausblick, welchen sie durch die komplette Glasfront hatten. Es waren vielleicht fünfzig Meter bis zum Strand und zu Ozean.  
Danny stellte seine Tasche neben dem Bett ab und ging zu den Fenstern, er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus auf die kleine Veranda. Auch hier standen zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch. Ein schmaler Pfad führte direkt zum Strand.  
Er hörte, wie Steve hinter ihm aus dem Zimmer trat.

„Es ist wundervoll hier,“ sagte er ehrlich. „Danke Steve.“

Steve schloss seine Arme von hinten um Danny und zog ihn gegen seinen Körper. „Es ist wundervoll hier,“ bestätigte er Dannys Aussage. „Aber dafür musst du mir nicht danken. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht gleich abgehauen bist, als wir hier ankamen.“

Sie lachten Beide und Danny drehte sich ein wenig in Steves Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Da hattest du tatsächlich Glück McGarrett, viel hat nicht gefehlt.“ Er schlang seine Arme um Steves Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. „Und was hast du nun vor, ehe wir zum Abendessen gehen?“

Steves Arme schlossen sich noch ein wenig fester um Danny. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns ein wenig am Strand gemütlich machen und die Sonne ein wenig genießen?“

Danny verschloss Steves Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Klingt gut,“ meinte er als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten.

**~*~**

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden an ihrem privaten Teil des Strandes. Steve konnte natürlich nicht widerstehen und schwamm ein wenig, während Danny es sich auf einer der beiden Liegen gemütlich machte. Er war froh, dass er seine Schwimmshorts noch eingepackt hatte und jetzt nicht in Unterwäsche am feinen Strand der Turtle Bay liegen musste.  
Wobei das vermutlich auch niemanden gestört hätte, außer ihn selbst.

Nach seiner kleinen Schwimmrunde kam Steve aus dem Wasser. Er trocknete sich ab, während Danny ihn ungeniert beobachtete. Ja, er genoss es Steve jetzt so beobachten zu können, ohne die Angst entdeckt zu werden. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Und Steve schien sich in seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit zu sonnen.  
Doch statt sich anschließend auf seine eigene Liege zu legen, kam er zu Danny und quetschte sich einfach zu ihm.

"Neandertaler," kommentierte dieser Steves Verhalten mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Die Liege war breit genug für sie Beide und Danny genoss die Wärme von Steves Körper neben sich. Er legte einen Arm um Steves Nacken, welcher seinen Kopf auf Dannys Brust ablegte und sich ein wenig in ihn drehte. Sie lagen schweigend in der warmen Sonne und genossen die Stille um sie herum.

Danny beobachtete Steve, welcher nach einer Weile eingenickt war.  
Er konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen, dass dieser unglaubliche Mann jetzt ihm gehörte. Das er sich gegen ein konventionelles Leben entschlossen hatte, um bei Danny sein zu können. Und bei Grace.  
Danny drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Steve vorsichtig auf die Stirn, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Auch er schloss nun seine Augen ein bisschen.

**~*~**

Sie hatten verschlafen ...  
Sie hatten verschlafen und hatten jetzt noch 15 Minuten Zeit, um in das Restaurant zu kommen, in welchem Steve für sie einen Tisch reserviert hatte.  
Danny war tatsächlich auch eingeschlafen und stand nun unter der Dusche, um sich hektisch von der Sonnencreme und dem Sand auf seiner Haut zu befreien. Als sich der Duschvorhang zur Seite schob, warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter.

"Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um in der Dusche rumzumachen Steven," sagte er.

"Das war jetzt auch nicht meine Intention. Aber wenn wir zu zweit duschen, dann geht es schneller," antwortete der SEAL.

"Schneller," murmelte Danny. "Also ob …"

Wie durch ein Wunder ... ein unglaubliches Wunder, mit dem Danny nicht gerechnet hatte ... standen sie pünktlich um 20 Uhr am Empfangstisch des Restaurants. Sie waren möglicherweise ein wenig außer Atem. Aber sie waren pünktlich.  
Danny konnte ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten, während sie ihrem Kellner an ihren Tisch folgten. Auch Steve sah ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen an.  
Sie wurden nach draußen an einen Tisch auf der Veranda gebracht, welcher auch ein wenig abseits von den Anderen stand. Es waren bereits die Kerzen entzündet worden.

Das Restaurant war tatsächlich ein wenig gehobener und Danny war ebenfalls froh, eine seiner Arbeitshosen eingepackt zu haben. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet am Wochenende überhaupt nach Hause zu kommen und er wollte nicht am Montag Morgen zuerst noch zu sich fahren.  
Und seine Intuition hatte ihn dieses Mal wieder nicht im Stich gelassen.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du das hier gebucht hast," sagte er erneut zu Steve, als sie die Speisekarte studierten.

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte dich überraschen. Und nach dem Stress mit Rachel und Catherine und Wo Fat dachte ich mir, dass wir uns das verdient haben. Ich bin kein Mann großer Worte, Danno. Das war ich noch nie. Aber ich kann dir zumindest zeigen, wie wichtig du mir bist."

Danny legte seine Karte auf den Tisch und sah Steve durchdringend an. "Ich weiß das auch, ohne dass du es mir permanent sagst oder zeigst Steve. Ich weiß, dass du dich um mich sorgst, dass du für mich da bist wann immer ich dich brauche. Das ist einiges wert. Und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, fang ich an mich an dieses süßes Leben zu gewöhnen und werde es immer von dir fordern."

Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einem Lächeln gesprochen, welches Steve erwiderte.

"Nächstes Wochenende kehren wir zu Frühstück im Bett zurück. Ich hab vielleicht einiges gespart, aber ständig kann selbst ich mir das nicht leisten," lachte er.

Ihr Kellner kam zurück und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.  
Als er wieder weg war, stand Danny auf und rückte seinen Stuhl neben Steve. Es war zwar schön, sich anschauen zu können, wenn sie sich gegenüber saßen, doch er bevorzugte es im Moment neben seinem Freund zu sitzen.

"Hast du schon etwas geplant für Morgen?" fragte er Steve, als er einen Schluck von seinem Wein nahm. Es war zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett etwas anderes zu trinken als Bier. Und zu einem guten Rotwein hatte Danny noch nie 'nein' gesagt.

Steve wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Ich hatte daran gedacht, dass wir uns vielleicht eine Massage gönnen könnten. Es gibt hier tolle Angebote. Und ich würde gern mit dir Schnorcheln gehen."

Die Massagen hörten sich wundervoll an, aber schnorcheln ...

Steve schien sein zögern zu bemerken, was das Schnorcheln betraf. "Du musst nicht mitkommen Danno. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht würdest du mal die Fische hier in freier Wildbahn sehen wollen. Oder die Schildkröten. Die Bucht hier heißt nicht umsonst Turtle Bay."

Danny seufzte. "Ich weiß ... ich weiß ..."

„Ist es wegen Billy? Ich versprech dir, dass ich dich nicht aus den Augen lassen werde. Und das mir auch nichts passieren wird, während wir in der Bucht unterwegs sind.“

Danny nickte. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, okay?“

Steve lächelte und nickte ebenfalls.  
Der Kellner kam mit ihrem Essen zurück und sie genossen die hervorragenden asiatischen Gerichte, die man ihnen auftischte.  
Danny hatte das Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr so exzellent gegessen zu haben.  
Vor allem asiatisch.  
Es zählte zwar zu den häufigsten Takeout-Gerichten, die Steve und er sich bestellten, aber es war doch nochmal etwas anderes, wenn sie von jemandem zubereitet wurden, der wusste was er tat.

Im Laufe des Abends hatte sich die Veranda mit anderen Gästen des Restaurants und der Gesprächspegel wurde ein wenig lauter. Danny war froh, dass sie doch ein wenig abseits von den Anderen saßen, um nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Nach dem Hauptgang brauchten sie nicht lange überlegen. Das stand nach dem hervorragenden Gängen vorher vollkommen außer Frage, es ausfallen zu lassen.

„Eigentlich bin ich schon viel zu satt,“ jammerte Danny und Steve lachte.

„Dann musst du das Klepon wohl ausfallen lassen, Danno. Dann brauch ich doch nicht mit dir teilen,“ feixte Steve.

Danny sah Steve entsetzt an. „Als ob!“

Danny legte einen Arm um Steves Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Steve erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu zögern.

„Okay Danno, vielleicht werde ich doch mit dir teilen.“

Danny gab Steve ein siegessicheres Lächeln.

**~*~**

Nach dem Essen gingen sie bald zurück in ihr Cottage.  
Sie waren beide ziemlich erledigt von der ganzen Woche und fielen sofort in das gemütliche Doppelbett.  
Danny schmiegte sich an Steves Rücken und schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte. Mit einem Seufzen presste Steve sich gegen Dannys Front und sie fielen ziemlich schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lani | 02**

Danny wurde am nächsten Morgen durch den Duft von frischem Kaffee geweckt.   
Er reckte sich ein wenig unter den Laken und setzte sich auf. Steve saß auf dem Lanai, eine Tasse in der Hand und schien die Stille des frühen Morgens zu genießen.  
Danny rollte sich aus dem Bett und tappte ohne sich anzuziehen nach draußen, am Couchtisch vorbei, wo er sich einen Kaffee eingoss und dann zu Steve ging. Dieser hob seinen Blick und öffnete seinen Arm ein wenig, sodass Danny neben ihm auf der kleinen Bank platz nehmen konnte.

Er war noch nicht ganz wach und sank gegen Steves Seite, der mit seiner Hand sanft über Dannys nackten Oberarm strich. Danny seufzte leise und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Du bist wirklich kein Morgenmensch oder?“

„Nein,“ grummelte Danny.

Steve lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Stirn. „Du könntest auch noch ein wenig im Bett bleiben.“

Danny drehte seinen Kopf und gab Steve einen unbeeindruckten Blick. „Und warum genau sollte ich das tun?“

„Du bist müde Danno.“

„Ja, ich bin müde. Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht die Zeit die ich mit dir haben kann im Bett verbringen, außer du bist mit mir da drin. Und mal ehrlich, du würdest dir lieber ein Bein abschneiden, als den Tag im Bett zu verbringen.“

Steve wiegte seinen Kopf überlegend hin und her. „Ja … du hast vermutlich Recht.“

Danny gab Steve einen 'Ich weiß' Blick. „Wann haben wir unsere Massagen?“

„Um zehn, sie dauern eine Stunde. Danach haben wir Zeit und können uns ein wenig am Strand ausruhen. Am Nachmittag hatte ich den Schnorchelausflug geplant. Den kann ich aber absagen, wenn du nicht gehen möchtest.“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. „Ich vertrau dir Steve. Wenn du schnorcheln gehen möchtest, dann komme ich mit dir mit.“

„Du bist perfekt, Danno,“ sagte Steve, ehe er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

**~*~**

Sie verbrachten einen unglaublichen Tag zusammen.  
Die Massage war ein Traum und Danny hatte danach das Gefühl nur noch ein Häufchen Pudding zu sein. Jeder verspannte Muskel war professionell gelöst worden und seine Knie waren wie Wackelpudding, als er Steve zurück an ihren Strandteil gefolgt war.  
Sie hatten die nächsten Stunden am Strand verbracht, ehe sie zu ihrem Schnorchelausflug gefahren waren.  
Steve hatte Recht gehabt. Die unberührte Meereswelt von Hawaii war unglaublich schön und er konnte sogar ein paar schöne Fotos für Grace machen. Sie würde sich darüber bestimmt freuen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, machten sie am Abend ein Picknick am Strand, um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Steve war ein absoluter Romantiker und Danny würde die Info ganz tief speichern, um sie eines Tages gegen Steve nutzen zu können, sollte er mal wieder übers Ziel hinausschießen.

Steve schenkte ihnen gerade etwas von ihrem Wein nach, als Dannys Handy zu läuten begann. Er blickte entschuldigend in Steves Richtung. Er hatte es eigentlich im Zimmer lassen wollen, aber Grace hatte ihm versprochen anzurufen.  
Und wie konnte er einen Anruf von Grace ausschlagen.

„Geh schon ran Danno,“ sagte Steve grinsend.

Danny schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe er den Anruf von Grace annahm.

„Hey Äffchen!“ Danny lehnte sich an Steve, welcher seinen Arm um ihn legte. „Wie geht es dir? Wie ist deine Party?“

Danny nickte, als er Graces Antwort lauschte. Er verspannte sich ein wenig bei ihren Worten.

„Ich vermiss dich auch Grace,“ seufzte er und Steves Umarmung verstärkte sich. „Natürlich werden wir uns nächstes Wochenende sehen! … Ja, Steve kümmert sich gut um mich. Weißt du was er getan hat? … Er ist mit mir ins Turtle Bay gefahren … Natürlich Äffchen, ich hab viele Fotos für dich gemacht. Vielleicht könnten wir ja auch mal zusammen hierher fahren und Schnorcheln gehen. Nur wir drei? Wie klingt das für dich?“ Danny lachte, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wir hätten dich auch gerne hier, Grace. Okay … ja wir telefonieren bald wieder Äffchen. … Danno hat dich lieb.“

Danny legte auf und ließ das Telefon neben sich auf die Decke fallen. „Alles okay?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Grace ist traurig. Sie wäre lieber bei uns, als auf der Party. Sie vermisst uns …“

„Ja, ich vermiss sie auch. Es wäre ein unglaublich schöner Urlaub gewesen für uns. Aber ich bin immer noch dankbar, dass wir die Chance haben, dass hier jetzt zusammen zu genießen. Wir können mit Grace jederzeit hier her kommen. Es ist nur eine Stunde mit dem Auto. Und wie die bereits gesagt hast: Wir können jederzeit zum Schnorcheln hierher kommen. Dazu brauchen wir nicht mal eine Hotelbuchung.“

„Ich weiß ...“ Danny nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck vom Wein.

Als er das Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte, küsste Steve ihn lang und verlangend. Danny drehte sich ein wenig und legte seine Hand an Steves Wange. Steve ließ seine Zunge über Dannys Unterlippe gleiten und Danny öffnete seinen Mund. Steve drang mit seiner Zunge in Dannys Mund ein, was diesen leise aufstöhnen ließ.  
Ein leises Wimmern entkam ihm, als Steve sich von ihm löste.

„Grace könnte einen Teil der Ferien bei uns verbringen. Kono und Chin schaffen es auch mal zwei oder drei Wochen ohne uns. Du solltest darüber mit Rachel sprechen.“

Danny sah Steve entgeistert an. „Du denkst an meine Tochter, während du mir deine Zunge in den Hals steckst? Das ist eklig, McGarrett … und nicht akzeptabel …“ Steve lachte und Danny sah ihn finster an. „Aber ich denke es ist eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich nicht sonderlich optimistisch bin, dass Rachel zustimmt. Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

Steve schenkte ihm ein unglaubliches Lächeln. „Sie würde ausrasten, wenn Rachel zustimmt.“

„Das würde sie tatsächlich.“

**~*~**

Sie verbrachten noch eine Weile am Strand, bis es Danny ein wenig fröstelte. Es war nicht wirklich kalt, dass war es auf Hawaii nie.   
Steve stand auf und reichte Danny seine Hand, um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen. Schweigend gingen sie zu ihrem Cottage zurück, wo Danny sich auszog und ins Bett kletterte. Steve verschwand noch kurz im Badezimmer, doch auch er kletterte ein paar Minuten später zu Danny. Er legte etwas auf den Nachttisch und Danny drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Steve versperrte ihm die Sicht. Doch es war nicht so, als ob Steves nackter Körper neben ihm grauenvoll war. Danny streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und ließ ihn über Steves Seite gleiten, ließ sie nach oben wandern, wo er sie wieder an Steves Wange legte und ihn in einen erneut leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

Steve schob sich über Danny und nagelte ihn mit seinem Gewicht unter ihm fest. Der Detective ließ sein Bein ein wenig zur Seite fallen, um Steve noch mehr Platz zu bieten. Sie stöhnten beide laut in den Kuss, als sich ihre erregten Glieder berührten.

„Danno,“ flüsterte Steve gegen seine Lippen und Danny öffnete seine Augen, welche er zuvor geschlossen hatte.  
Steves Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft. „Schlaf mit mir, Danny.“

Danny blinkte einmal … zweimal …  
Steves Blick glitt unsicher zum Nachttisch und Dannys folgte ihm.  
Dort stand eine Tube Gleitgel und daneben lagen ein paar Kondome.

„Wie …?“ fragte Danny und Steve wurde knallrot, als er ihn wieder ansah. „Wie, Steven?“

„Google ...“

„Google?“ hakte Danny nach. Steve nickte und murmelte etwas unverständliches. „Wie bitte?“

„... und Pornos,“ wiederholte er laut.

Dannys Augen wurden groß. Sie hatten die meiste Zeit diese Woche zusammen verbracht, außer ein paar Stunden im Hauptquartier. Hatte Steve tatsächlich … nein, dass würde er nie tun.

„In der Arbeit?“ Danny musste mit aller Macht ein Lachen zurückhalten.

Steve sah aus, als ob er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Danny konnte das Lachen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht. Der sonst so unerschrockene Lieutenant Commander hatte sich mit Hilfe von Google und Pornos über Gaysex informiert.  
Steve schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand gegen die Seite, um seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch Danny musste nur noch mehr lachen. Er löste aber seine Hände vom Gesicht und legte sie an Steves Wangen, ehe er ihn zu einem Kuss herunterzog.  
Steve schmollte ein wenig und Danny sah ihn entschuldigend an, auch wenn es mit den Tränen in den Augen wohl eher nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hatte.

„Okay,“ flüsterte Danny gegen Steves Lippen. „Ich vertrau dir.“

Steve beugte sich zu Danny hinab und begann seinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Genießend schloss er seine Augen, überließ dem SEAL die Führung. Natürlich hatte er sich auch ein wenig informiert, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie an diesem Wochenende den nächsten Schritt wagen würden.  
Ihr Sex war bis jetzt gut gewesen, auch wenn er nur aus Handjobs und Petting bestanden hatte.  
Danny hatte sich noch nicht bereit gefühlt für den nächsten Schritt, aber er würde Steve soweit gehen lassen, wie es sich gut anfühlte.

Steves Hände glitten über Dannys warme Haut, bereiteten ein Netz aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen darauf aus und Danny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die verräterischen Geräusche ein wenig im Zaum zu halten.  
Steve schob sich weiter an Danny nach unten, verteilte feurige Küsse auf seinem Schlüsselbein, seiner Brust, seinem Bauch, ehe seine Lippen sanft über sein erigiertes Glied glitten.  
Es war kaum eine wirkliche Berührung und dennoch war es so intensiv für Danny, dass er unweigerlich nach oben presste und Steve ein lautes Knurren entlockte.  
Gott! Das war verdammt sexy!!

Dannys Blick glitt an seinem Körper nach unten und traf auf Steves, dessen Blick unglaublich intensiv war und sich eine Gänsehaut auf Dannys Körper bildete. Danny streckte eine Hand nach Steve aus, welche dieser ergriff und sich wieder nach oben ziehen ließ.  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut in einem heißen, feurigen Kuss und Danny stöhnte nun ungehalten in diesen. Sein Arm schlang sich um Steves Nacken, um ihn bei sich halten zu können. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut … diese intensiven Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper schossen, dass hatte er noch nie bei irgend jemand Anderem gefühlt.

Steve löste sich wieder von Danny und küsste seinen Hals, saugte und knabberte ein wenig an einer Stelle, ehe er den Arm um seinen Hals vorsichtig löste und sich wieder nach unten schob. Steve griff noch neben Danny und zog eines der Kissen zu sich, welches er dann vorsichtig unter Dannys Hüfte schob.  
Danny stockte der Atem, als Steve sich zwischen seine Beine schob. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen und versuchte sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Seine Hände lagen wieder tatenlos neben ihm in den Laken und sie verkrampften sich ein wenig, als sich Steves Lippen um sein Glied schlossen.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen entließ Danny die Luft, welche er angehalten hatte, als Steve seine Zunge um die Spitze seines Glieds gleiten ließ. Herrgott, wenn er das nur von Google und Pornos gelernt hatte, dann war er ein verdammt guter Lerner.  
Steve schien genau zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte, welche Punkte er bei Danny berühren musste, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Steve,“ stöhnte Danny laut und seine Hand vergrub sich in Steves Haar. Steve löste sich von Dannys Glied und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Dannys Hand. „Küss mich,“ forderte Danny nun.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sonst noch durchgehalten hätte. Und er hatte nun einmal nicht mehr die Regeneration eines sechzehnjährigen Teenagers.  
Steve folgte Dannys Aufforderung, schob sich wieder über ihn und sie küssten sich langsam und ohne Hektik. Dannys Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig und er atmete tief durch die Nase ein.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Steve, als sie sich voneinander trennten und Danny nickte.

„Ja.“ Seine Stimme klang heiser. 

Steve küsste Danny erneut und griff an ihm vorbei. Danny drehte sich aus dem Kuss und folgte Steves Arm. Er erkannte eine kleine Tube Gleitgel, sowie ein Kondom zwischen Steves Fingern.  
Also das hatte er vorhin aus dem Bad mitgebracht.  
Danny musste unweigerlich schlucken. Erneut stieg Nervosität in ihm auf. Doch er hatte es ernst gemeint, was er vorhin zu Steve gesagt hatte. Er vertraute Steve. Und Steve würde ihm bestimmt nicht wehtun.  
Steves Finger schlossen sich erneut um Dannys Glied und begannen es langsam zu massieren, was Danny ein leises Keuchen entlockte und er schloss seine Augen wieder, um sich voll auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren zu können.

Steve bewegte seine Finger geschickt und in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, was eine unglaubliche Hitze in Danny aufsteigen ließ. Er reagierte einfach sehr sensibel auf Steves Berührungen.  
Danny spürte dieses altbekannte Gefühl, dass er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam und er wollte Steve darauf aufmerksam machen, doch dieser löste seine Hand von Danny.

Danny öffnete seine Augen, um zu ihm zu blicken. Steve erwiderte den Augenkontakt und Danny erkannte die unausgesprochene Frage darin. Ob es denn okay war, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen oder ob Danny lieber aufhören wollte.  
Als ob er jetzt noch hätte aufhören können.

Danny nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Steves Lippen.  
Steve riss das Kondompäckchen mit Hilfe seiner Zähne auf _(dieses Tier)_ und rollte es über sein hartes Glied ab, ehe er mit seinem Daumen den Deckel des Gleitgels öffnete und ein wenig davon über seine Finger laufen ließ.

Erneut atmete Danny tief ein, beobachtete Steve dabei, wie er das klare Gel zwischen seinen Fingern erwärmte, ehe er sich wieder über ihn beugte. Während Steve seine Lippen wieder mit Dannys verschloss, schob er seine Finger zwischen Dannys Pobacken. Vorsichtig, beinahe schon zögernd, glitt er immer wieder mit einem Finger über Dannys Eingang, verteilte somit ein wenig von dem Gel, ehe er begann in ihn einzudringen.

Am Anfang verspannte Danny sich unglaublich. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es schmerzlos werden würde.  
Doch Steve war gut. Er ließ sich Zeit, ging auf jede von Dannys Reaktionen ein und versuchte ihn mit süßen Worten und Belanglosigkeiten zu entspannen. Dannys Finger krallten sich in seinen Oberarm, doch es schien Steve nicht weiter zu stören. Und mit der Zeit gewöhnte Danny sich an das befremdliche Gefühl.  
Besonders als Steve gerade einen weiteren Finger hinzugekommen hatte und über einen Punkt in seinem Inneren strich, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Danny stöhnte laut auf und bäumte sich Steve entgegen.

Als Steve seine Finger zurückzog, wimmerte Danny leise. Erst hatte er sich an dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich gewöhnen können und jetzt fühlte es sich seltsam an, wenn Steves Finger plötzlich weg waren.  
Steve ließ noch einmal etwas Gleitgel über seine Finger laufen und verteilte es schließlich auf seinem Glied. Er rollte sich wieder über Danny, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war sanft und liebevoll.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen, Danno,“ hauchte Steve in sein Ohr, während sich seine Hände fest um seine Hüften legten.

Danny nickt erneut, da ihm keine passenden Worte einfallen wollten. Ihm … fiel keine passende Erwiderung ein. Das war eigentlich ein Tag, den man sich rot im Kalender markieren musste!

Steve positionierte sich, ehe er begann langsam in Danny einzudringen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Unterleib und er sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Steve löste eine Hand von Dannys Hüfte, fuhr sanft über seinen Bauch und wartete. Danny atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, wobei er sich ein wenig entspannte und Steve in wenig weiter in ihn eindringen konnte.  
Es tat nicht mehr ganz so weh, wie am Anfang und als Steve Dannys Hals mit seinen Lippen berührte, entkam ihm ein leises Keuchen. Steve verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position, löste seine Hand von Dannys Hüfte und verschränkte sie mit seiner.

Danny hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper in Flammen stand und als Steve begann sich zu bewegen, presste er sich ihm unweigerlich entgegen.  
Vergessen waren die Schmerzen, denn es war nur noch Platz für Steve und seine Bewegungen, seinen Körper, seine Hände, seine Lippen die mit einem Mal überall zu sein schienen.  
Es war berauschend, ihn in sich zu spüren. Danny wusste nicht mehr, wo sein Körper aufhörte und wo Steves begann und die Wärme, welche sich in seinem Herzen breit machte fühlte sich besonders … so einzigartig an.

Steve berührte mit jedem Stoß den Punkt tief in Danny, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und er konnte die leisen Schreie nicht mehr unterdrücken, sie sich seine Kehle empor kämpften. Er war kaputt, er war fertig … er fühlte sich komplett.

Als sich eine Hand um seine harte Erregung schloss, kam er mit Steves Namen auf seinen Lippen.  
Steve brauchte nicht mehr lange, ehe auch er mit einem lauten Knurren in ihm kam.  
 _'Sexy'_ kommentierte Dannys Postorgasmus-Hirn das Ganze.

Erschöpft lag Danny unter Steve und suchte seine Augen. Steve schenkte ihm einen sanften Blick und in Steves dunklen Augen lag ein stilles Versprechen, welches Danny die Kehle ein wenig zuschnürte.

Als Steve sich aus ihm zurückzog, schloss er gepeinigt die Augen, da es mehr als ein wenig unangenehm war. Doch er bereute nichts.  
Es war gut gewesen.  
Am Anfang vielleicht ein wenig seltsam, aber das würde sich mit Sicherheit in Zukunft geben.

Steve verschwand kurz aus dem Bett, nachdem er die Decke über Danny ausgebreitet hatte. Er kehrte einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder zurück. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen machte er Danny sauber, welcher die Luft kurz scharf einsog.

„Tut es weh?“ fragte Steve besorgt und Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unangenehm,“ antwortete er. „Aber das vergeht bestimmt bald wieder.“

Steve schlüpfte zu Danny unter die Decke und zog Danny vorsichtig in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich langsam und tief, während Dannys Finger durch Steves dunkles Haar glitten.  
Steve rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Danny mit sich, sodass er halb über seinem Oberkörper lag.

„Alles okay?“ fragte Steve leise und Danny sah ihn mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich sonst nach gutem Sex fühlen sollte,“ antwortete er trocken.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Steves Gesicht und er lachte leise. Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf Steves Schulter.

„Was wohl der Gouverneur sagen wird, wenn sie je deine Browserhistorie kontrollieren?“ meinte Danny im Halbschlaf und er spürte Steves Lachen unter sich.

„Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein,“ antwortete er amüsiert und küsste Dannys Kopf. „Es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt.“

Danny lachte ebenfalls leise und presste einen Kuss gegen Steves Brust. „'s stimmt.“

**~*~**

Danny wurde am nächsten Morgen wach, als jemand sanft seinen Nacken küsste. Er grummelte leise.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Steven,“ brummte er, als sich Steves Hand über seine Seite schob.

Die Lippen lösten sich von seiner Schulter und Danny drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um in Steves verwundertes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich … du mochtest es doch nicht,“ kam es resigniert von Steve und Danny rollte mit den Augen.

„Doch … doch ich mochte es schon Steve. Aber mein Hintern fühlt sich ein wenig wund an. Verzeih mir, dass ich das heute und morgen vielleicht nicht wiederholen möchte.“

Danny sah, wie die Worte in Steves Hirn sickerten und sich seine Lippen zu einem stummen 'oh' formten.

„Ja … 'oh'. Jetzt mach dich nützlich und stell die Dusche an. Ich möchte nicht so verschwitzt zum Frühstück gehen!“

Steve salutierte leicht, ehe er aus dem Bett kletterte und im Bad verschwand.  
Danny brauchte noch einen Moment länger, ehe er sich mit einem leisen Zischen aufsetzte und sich durch die Haare fuhr.  
Sie hatten tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen.  
Und es war bei Weitem nicht so schrecklich gewesen, wie Danny es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein wenig seltsam zu Anfangs, aber er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Vor allem war der Orgasmus unglaublich gewesen.

„Danno!“ Steves Stimme aus dem Bad riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich komme!“ antwortete er ihm.

Und Danny war sich sicher, dass Steve die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte verstand. Nur weil er gerade nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht rummachen konnten.  
Und Steves Lippen hatten sich eigentlich auch ziemlich gut angefühlt.  
Danny schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging in Badezimmer. Sie konnten die paar Stunden, bis sie auscheken mussten, auch noch sinnvoll nutzen.


End file.
